Easy? (Black Brothers)
by HeStoleYourHorcrux
Summary: Birbirlerinin hayatının çok kolay olduğunu düşünen Sirius ve Regulus, kolay gördükleri hayatı yaşamaya mahkum olurlar. - Freaky Friday filminden ilham alınmıştır.
1. 1: Değişim

Koridorlar inliyor, gürültüden duvarlar titriyordu. İki kardeşin, Sirius ve Regulus'un, kavgası evin dört bir yanından duyuluyordu. Etaminiyle uğraşmayı kesen Walburga öfkesine hakim olmak istercesine iç geçirdi "Bu ne terbiyesizlik! Evi başımıza indirecekler sanki." Orion da işini gücünü bırakmış, oğlanlara kulak vermişti "Müdahale etmeli miyiz?" Kapının çarpılma sesi duyulunca Orion yukarı öyle hızlı çıktı ki sanki cisimlenmişti.

"Hey!" Sahip olduğu otorite, sesine de yansımıştı. Çocuklar susunca devam etti "Ahırda mı yaşıyorsunuz? Bu ne gürültü?" Sirius gözleriyle işaret ederek "Neden gözde oğluna sormuyorsun?" diye çıkıştı. Orion kapıyı açmaya çalıştı ama kapı içeriden kilitlenmişti Regulus kapıyı aç! Derhal!" Bu kez Sirius'a baktı "Bu kapı neden kilitlendi?"

"Çünkü o içerideki aptalın benimle yüz yüze konuşacak götü yok da ondan." Tokat, Sirius'un suratına hiç beklemediği yerden çarptı. Walburga; baba oğlun arasından geçti "Ağzını topla! Kardeşin hakkında düzgün konuşacaksın! O ne idüğü belirsiz arkadaşlarının ağzını da bu evde kullanamazsın." Bu sefer kapıyı kendisi çaldı "Regulus, kapı... Tekrar söyletme." Sessizlik oldu ve bu sessizliği, kapının açılma sesi bozdu. Walburga tebessüm etti "İşte böyle! Şimdi ikinizden biri, ne olduğunu anlatacak mı?"

Regulus'un "Arkadaşlarına sürekli olarak ailemiz hakkında yakınıp duruyor." demesiyle Sirius ona tekrar bağırdı "Benim hayatım seni ne ilgilendiriyor?" Walburga, Sirius'a doğru dönerek ona parmağını salladı "Bana bak! Ne bu kabadayı havaları? O sesinin tonunu ayarlayacaksın, Sirius! Beni anlıyor musun?"

Sirius, annesine cevap vermedi ama Regulus, ağabeyine cevabını verdi "O boş hayatın tabii ki beni ilgilendirmiyor. Yaptığın tek şey hiçbir zorluk çekmeden, sadece söylenmek, şikayet etmek. Hayatın o kadar kolay ki..." Sirius gözlerini patlattı "Ha benim hayatım kolay, öyle mi? Sürekli, suçlu olmadığım zamanlarda bile, azar işiten benim. Favori çocuk olduğun için tüm ilgi senin üzerindeyken, istenmeyen üvey evlat gibi kenara itilen de benim. Biliyor musun bilmiyorum ama aldığım harçlık bile senden az. Şimdi söylesene, kimin hayatı daha kolaymış... SENİN!"

"Böyle bir ailen olduğu için mutlu olman gerekirken, şikayet etmeseydin sen de... Ama böylesi işine gelmiyor tabii. Sorumluluklarından kaçmak daha iyi, değil mi? Kolaya alışmışsın ne de olsa." Canı sıkılan Orion "Pekala, bu kadar yeter!" diyerek müdahale etti "İkiniz de hemen yataklarınıza gidiyorsunuz! Yarın okula başlayacaksınız, yaptığınız rezilliğe bakın!.. Gıkınızı duymayacağım!" Regulus göz devirerek "İyi!" derken odasına yürüdü. Sirius da babasının itelemesiyle, zorla odasına girdi.

Gece boyunca ikisinin de aklında tek bir şey vardı: Kardeşinin hayatının ne kadar kolay olduğu. Uykuya da bu düşünceyle teslim oldular. Uykuları sırasında huzursuzdu ikisi de. Sürekli boğuluyormuş gibi hissederken bir yandan da düzensiz bir şekilde soğuyup ısınan bedenlerini onları rahatsız etmeyecek konuma getirmeye çalışıyorlardı.

Sabah ise ilk uyanan Sirius oldu. Gün ışığı daha yeni yeni girmeye başlamıştı odasına. Tavana bakarken ofladı sonra da yatağında oturur pozisyon aldı. İşte o anda kafası karıştı çünkü yeni güne Regulus'un odasına uyanmıştı. Etrafına bakındı. Regulus'un sandığı, Regulus'un Slytherin cübbesi, Regulus için alınan dördüncü sınıf kitapları, Regulus'un Quidditch süpürgesi. Sahiden de Regulus'un odasıydı burası. Oysa ki akşam kendi odasında uyuduğundan emindi. Kafasını kaşıyarak kardeşinin odasından çıktı.

Kendi odasına geçtiğinde ise nutku tutuldu çünkü kendisi yatakta yatmaktaydı. Bu korkunç bir şaka olmalıydı ya da kabus. Kendisinin kim olduğuna bakmak için ayna karşısına geçtiğinde bağırdı "Hasiktir! Hayır!" Kardeşinin bedenindeydi "Ben Regulus'un bedenindeki Sirius isem, o da... Regulus?" Adını duyan Regulus kıpırdandı, gözlerini ovaladı, uykusundan yavaşça ayrıldı. Gözleri açıldı ama ne açılmak. Resmen fal taşıydı. Hızla yattığı yerden fırlayarak hızlı hızlı soludu.

"Regulus, sakin ol!" dedi Sirius usulca "Benim, Sirius." Regulus başını iki yana salladı "Hayır, sen bensin. Şaka mı bu?" Sirius gözlerini kırpıştırdı "Ne tesadüf! Sen de bensin. Ne şakası, Tanrı aşkına! Şaka yapmak istesem, sen mi olurdum?" Regulus sakinleşemiyordu "Neler oluyor?" Sirius onu kolundan tutup çekerek ayna karşısına geçirdi "Bu oluyor." Regulus, Sirius'un bu bağlamda kendi yanağına dokundu "Bu nasıl olmuş olabilir?" Sirius ağlamak üzereydi "Bilmiyorum ama her nasılsa birbirimizin bedenine hapsolduk."


	2. 2: Harita? Animagus? Dolunay?

Kargaşayla baş etmek için Sirius'un üç adımı vardı. Bir: Panik yap. İki: Durumu kabullen. Üç: Akıllı bir yetişkinden yardım iste. Regulus ona aşağılayıcı bir bakış attı "Salak mısın? Yetişkinler bize inanmayacaktır hatta onları şakamıza alet ettiğimizi düşünecekler. Annemle babam buna eminim ki kızarlar."

"Bizim aptal anne ve babamızdan bahsediyorsan haklısın ama ben daha akıllı ve daha tecrübeli yetişkinlerden bahsediyordum, Regulus. McGonagall gibi ya da Dumbledore." Regulus yine de bu fikri sevmemişti "Dumbledore mu? O çatlak ihtiyarın teki! Onun kendine bile faydası yok ki!"

"Yetişkin seçme kısmını daha sonra hallederiz. Şimdi daha önemli bir sorunumuz var, o da bugün ve bugünden sonrası." Regulus şikayet edercesine alnına vurdu "İnanamıyorum! Okula gidiyoruz bugün... Ne yapacağız?" Sirius başını salladı "Evet, okula gidiyoruz. Şimdilik bunu düşünsek daha iyi olur."

İkisi bu konuyu konuşmaya fırsat bulamadan Orion sanki baskın yapar gibi çat diye içeri girdi "Birinizin bağırdığını duydum." Regulus, Sirius'un bedeniyle "Kimse bağırmadı." deyince Orion "İyi." diye karşılık verdi "Kahvaltıya bekleniyorsunuz. Sandıklarınız hazır mı?" İkisi aynı anda başlarıyla onaylayınca, Orion onları tekrar kahvaltıya çağırıp, kapıyı açık bırakmış bir halde odadan çıktı.

Ailece dolu ama pek de sıcak olmayan kahvaltı masasının etrafında toplandıklarında, çok geçmeden Walburga, Regulus'u uyardı "Seni köyde yetiştirmedik, Regulus! Masada düzgün otur!" Anneleri, karşısında fiziksel olarak Regulus'u görüyor olsa da o aslında Sirius'tu. Regulus, uyarılmasına sebep olduğu için kaşlarını çatarak ağabeyine baktı. Sirius, annesiyle inatlaştığı için Regulus'un bedenine düzen vermeyince ise onu aşağıdan tekmeledi.

Sirius, ailesinin gözünden Regulus'u düşürmeye başlayınca Regulus karşı hamle yaptı "Anne, baba, aslında siz haklıydınız. Farklı bir binada olduğum için bu, ailemizin adını gururla taşıyamayacağım ya da saçma sapan şeyler yapabileceğim anlamına gelmiyor. Bu yıl doğru seçimler yapacağım. Hepsinden önce, ilk olarak arkadaş seçimimi gözden geçireceğim. O çocuklar sahiden de yanlış seçimdi." Sirius'un ağzı açık kaldı. Walburga ise hevesle iç geçirdi "Büyüdüğünü ve aklının başına geldiğini görmek çok güzel, Sirius."

Sirius dişlerini ve yumruğunu sıkarak Regulus'a baktı. James, Remus ve Peter'ın yanında da böyle davranırsa ne yapardı bilmiyordu ve şu an yaşadığı sinir yüzünden, bunu düşünemiyordu bile. Bir hışımla ayağa kalktığında Orion bağırdı "Regulus! Neler oluyor? Otur yerine! Derhal!" Sirius cevap vermek yerine hızla odayı terk edince, Orion ona Sirius gibi görünen oğluna döndü "Onun neyi var?"

Regulus, babasına cevap vermeden önce biraz durup düşündü. Kendisini lekelemeyecek bir şey söylemeliydi. Aklına bir mazeret gelince konuştu "Sanırım bana kızgın hala. Dün gece yaşananlardan ötürü. Az önce odamdayken de yanıma gelmişti. Sitemliydi... Endişelenmeyin, bir şekilde barışırız biz." Bu konuyu üstelememek hem Walburga'nın hem de Orion'un işine geldiği için daha fazla laf etmediler.

Kahvaltıdan sonra iki kardeş, sandıklarını antreye getirdiler. Görünüş olarak Regulus; omuzları düşük, dalgın ve umursamazdı. Ve bu, Orion'u içten içe öfkelendiriyordu. Sirius ise dik, uyanık ve ciddiydi. İki kardeş birbirlerine bakarak göz devirdiler. İkisi de eski bedenlerine geri dönmek istiyordu ama konuşacak fırsat bulamıyorlardı ki.

Evin önünde mor bir otobüs göründüğünde, dördü dışarı çıktılar. Otobüsün kondüktörü kendini tanıttıktan sonra Blackleri içeri aldı. Eylül ayının biri olması sebebiyle otobüs inanılmaz kalabalıktı neredeyse hiç oturacak yer kalmamıştı. Walburga, Orion ve Regulus şans eseri oturacak bir yer buldu ancak ayakta kalan Sirius yolculuğunu yerde oturarak yapma kararı verdi.

"Regulus!" diye fısıldadı Walburga, yerde oturan oğluna, uyarıcı bir tonda "Kalk o pis yerden! Senin bugün neyin var anlamıyorum ki!" Kadının ne kadar sinirlendiği sesinden belliydi ama Sirius buna rağmen gözlerini belertip yanaklarını kocaman şişirerek ofladı "Sanki oturacak yer var!"

Ağabeyini yumruklama isteğini bastırmaya çalışan Regulus biraz kenara kayıp, cam kenarına sıkışarak ona da yer açtı. Yanına oturduğunda ise sadece onun duyabileceği bir ses tonuyla, ona dişlerinin arasından fısıldadı "Annemle babamın gözünden beni düşürmeyi kes! Bir daha senin yüzünden beni uyarırlarsa ne Potter ne Lupin ne de McKinnon. Hayatında kimseyi bırakmam. Beni anlıyor musun, Sirius?"

"Sanırım bir anlaşma yapmamız gerekecek, Reggie. Sen rahat durduğun müddetçe ben de annemle babamın gözde çocuğu rolüne devam ederim." Regulus başıyla onayladı "Pekala, o zaman ben de arkadaş rolümü yerine getireceğim. Ve bu arada, bu durumun ne kadar süreceğini bilmiyoruz. O yüzden de eğer Quidditch maçları başlayana kadar bedenine dönemezsem, kasitli olarak Slytherin'e oyun kaybettirmeyeceksin."

"Peki," diye onayladı Sirius, pek memnuniyetsizce "Sen de, dediğin gibi bu sürecin ne kadar süreceğini bilmiyoruz, S.B.D'lerimi vermek için elinden geldiğince çabalayacaksın." Bunlar işin detaylarıydı. İki kardeş, kısaca birbirlerine, ben olacaksın, diyordu. İki taraf da onaylayınca başladı tiyatro oyunları. Gözde çocuk ve süper kanka. Üstesinden gelmeleri gereken roller bunlardı.

Sirius'un Regulus'a bahsetmeyi unuttuğu bir rol daha vardı: Romantik aşık. Regulus bu rolün farkına vardığında trene binmişlerdi ve Sirius gibi gözüken Regulus'un karşısına bir kız çıkıp onu dudaklarından öptü "Siri, her yerde seni arıyordum." İşin kötü kısmı Regulus, kızın adını bile bilmiyordu.

"Hayatım," diyerek isim uydurmamaya çalıştı "Seninle okulda baş başa görüşürüz. Şimdi çocukların yanına gitmem gerekiyor." Hızla kızın yanından kaçarak James'in oturduğu kompartımana geçti "Selam Potter! Yani James." Regulus o anda pot kırdığını düşünerek ölmek istedi ama neyse ki James bir tuhaflık sezmedi "N'aber Black! Iyy bu ne ciddiyet! Ciddiyet demişken başımıza bir felaket geldi."

"Felaket mi? Ne felaketi?" Regulus, James'in karşısına oturmuştu. Kulaklarını iyi açtı ki her şeyi akşam Sirius'a anlatmak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu. James abartılı el kol hareketleriyle "Remus!" diye böğürdü "Sınıf Başkanı olmuş. Dumbledore onu sırf bizi dizginlesin diye seçmediyse neyim! Bu bize yapılan bir sabotaj girişimidir!"

Kompartımana Peter da girdi "Neden bağırıyorsunuz?" James ona da içinde bulundukları durumu anlattı. İşin komik kısmı, kimse James kadar tepki vermiyordu.

"Okul kurallarının asıyorsak bunun en az bir mantıklı sebebi oluyor. Ek olarak, Remus için de çok kural çiğnedik. Yasak saatlerde sadece koridorda değil, ormanda bile bulunduk; okulun hareketli ve anlık bir haritasını çıkardık; henüz nasıl yapacağımızı çözemedik ama animagus olmayı öğrendiğimizde, Remus artık dolunayda tek başına acı çekmek zorunda kalmayacak."

Regulus kendini tutamayarak "Ne?" diye bağırdı. Tüm bunlar kafasını öyle bir karıştırmıştı ki ne tepki vereceğini bilememişti. Aşırı baskı midesini bulandırınca, kusmak için tuvalete koştu ve yolculuk boyunca tuvalette gizlenerek James'in söylediklerini anlamlandırmaya çalıştı.


	3. 3: Kimseye İzahat Edememek

Akşam vaktiydi. Herkes şölene katılmışken, Regulus, Gryffindor yatakhanesine geçmiş, yatıyordu. Yaşananlardan mı yoksa odadaki renklerden mi bilemiyordu ama hala midesi bulanıyordu. Elleri ve ayakları buz kesmişti. Soğuk soğuk terlerken kapının açıldığını duydu. İçeri giren üç kişi o kadar yüksek sesle konuşuyorlardı ki baş ağrısı şiddetlendi.

"Siiiriiiiuuusss!" diye bağırdı James ve Sirius'un yatağının perdesini açtı "Oğlum sana ne oldu?" Regulus dudak büktü ama cevap vermedi. Sonra James çantasından bir şeyler çıkardı "Sana yiyecek getirdik. Aslında acı soslu tavuk budu vardı ama Remus belki midene dokunur diye düşündü. Biz de köftelerden sana hamburger yaptık. Tatlı olarak da... Meyan kökü şekeri var."

Regulus doğrulduğu gibi James'in verdiklerini aldı "Sağ olun, çocuklar." Sirius'un bedenini açlıktan öldüremezdi ne de olsa. Meyan kökü şekerini çok severdi ama hamburger dedikleri şeyle yeni tanışacaktı. Bir çeşit Muggle yemeği olmalı ama içinde köfte varsa lezzetlidir herhalde diye düşündü kendi kendine. Haklı da buldu kendini çünkü bu hem aşırı lezzetli hem de doyurucuydu.

Yemekten sonra biraz da olsa kendine geldi. En azından yanaklarına yeniden renk gelmişti. Remus ayağa kalkınca göz ucuyla onu takip etti. Remus, James'in anasının karşısında cübbesini düzeltti "Ben koridorları kontrol edeceğim." James ofladı "İyice bayık oldun." Remus gözlerini devirdi ama ona cevap vermedi. O gittiğinde ise, James "Ama haksız mıyım?" diye üsteledi.

Regulus bir cevap vermekten korktu ama Sirius ve James'in çok yakın arkadaş olduklarını bildiği için başıyla belli belirsiz onayladı. James pijamalarını gitmeden önce "Ah, Sirius," dedi "Sana söylemeyi unuttuk. Mary seni arıyordu ve galiba sana biraz kızgın." Regulus korkuyla yüzünü ekşitti "Ee, neden kızmış ki?"

"Ne bileyim oğlum! Sevgilinle ilgili hiçbir şey anlatmıyorsun ki!" Regulus güldü ama içten içe ağabeyine küfür ediyordu. Her şey tamamdı ama Sirius'un sevgilisiyle görüşmek istemiyordu. Onu terk ederse, ağabeyi çok kızar mıydı? Dalgın dalgın düşünürken, James yatağının ucuna oturdu "İyi misin sen?" sorunun kendisine yöneltildiğini bile zar zor anlamıştı. Başıyla onayladı "Midem bulanıyor sadece."

"Mary'nin suratına kusarsan çok efsane olmaz mı ama? Dostum, alınma ama geçen sene seni Marlene'den kıskanıyor diye sana vurduğunu gördüğümden beri o kızdan hiç hoşlanmıyorum. Kız sana takıntılı ve bu rahatsız edici." Regulus kaşlarını kaldırdı ve gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu "Sanırım mazoşist bir yanım var... Marlene ve ben sorunumuzu çözeriz, merak etmeyin."

"Mary ve sen." diye düzeltti James "Marlene nereden çıktı?.. Yoksa." Regulus ürkekçe "Yoo!" diye bağırdı "Hayır, hayır sadece sen Marlene de deyince kafam karıştı bir anlığına." James gözlerini kısarak ona baktı "Biliyor musun, çok tuhaf davranıyorsun. Hem de çok tuhaf. Sanki bu sen değilsin."

Regulus acı acı güldü "Komiksin. Benden başka kim olacak? Midem bulanıyor o kadar. Yarına kadar düzelirim." James ayağa kalktı "Umarım düzelirsin; aksi takdirde bayık Sirius'a da tahammül edebileceğimi sanmıyorum. Zaten Remus'u kaybettik. Sen de gidersen... Neyse, iyi geceler, beyler." Regulus'un orada olduğunu unuttuğu Peter "İyi geceler!" diye karşılık verdi.

Ertesi gün Regulus diğerlerinden önce kalkarak Sirius'u aramaya koyuldu. O da onu arıyordu ve birbirlerini zindanlarda bulmayı başardılar. İlk bağıran Sirius oldu "Senin ne acayip, iğrenç, ırkçı, pislik arkadaşların varmış! Alt tarafı bir gece kaldım ruhum karardı." Regulus kaşlarını çattı "Senin de sevgilin hiç normal değilmiş. Neyse ki onunla daha hiç konuşmadım ama James'in anlattığına göre-"

"Mary ve ben birbirimizi çok seviyoruz ancak bazen ben Marlene ile çok yakın olduğum için bizi kıskanıyor ama Mary saman alevi gibidir. Bir anda parlar sonra sakinleşir. Ne yaparsan yap kız arkadaşımla aramı bozma." Regulus ofladı "Arkadaşlarımla aramı bozma, kız arkadaşımla aramı bozma. Nasıl biri olduğunu çözemiyorum ki hayatına uyum sağlayayım. Ayrıca sırf senin bedenine hapsoldum diye sevgilinle oynaşmayacağım."

"Sana tabii ki onunla öpüş ya da başka şeyler yap demiyorum. Bedenlerimizi geri alana kadar idare et yeter. Hoş sözler söyle ya da ne bileyim, yap bir şeyler." Regulus kızgınlıkla gözlerini devirdi "İyi, tamam!.. Sen de sakın arkadaşlarımla aramı bozayım deme. Hepsi safkan, nasıl davranman gerektiğini az çok bilirsin."

"Tabii tabii, bilirim. Safkan olmayan herkesi ez, aşağıla ki bu sevgili Karanlık Lordunuz için geçerli değil. En iyisi sizsiniz, mükemmelsiniz. Üstesinden geleceğim. Bu arada, senin yüzünden geçen sene gördüğüm dersleri bir daha görecek olmam hiç adil değil!" Regulus hırladı "Ben de henüz hazır olmadan S.B.D derslerini görmek istemezdim ama bak sen şu kadere!"

"Neyse," dedi Sirius, konuştukça canı sıkılıyordu "Bana kendinle ilgili önemli şeyleri söyle. En yakın arkadaşların kimler? Kız arkadaşın var mı? Eski sevgililerin kim? İyi ve kötü geçindiğin öğretmenler kimler? Düşmanların var mı? Arkadaşların kadar iticiysen kesin olmalı."

"Yatakhanedeki çocukların hepsiyle çok yakınız. Alt sınıflardan Barty Crouch var. Diğerlerinden daha samimiyiz ama dersler dolayısıyla genelde Ortak Salon'da takılabiliyoruz. Kız arkadaşım yok. Yani, on dört yaşındayım. Kızlarla daha o kadar yaklaşma fırsatı bulamadım. Profesör Slughorn en sevdiğim öğretmen. Zaten bölüm başkanımız o bizim. Slug Kulübü'ne de üyeyim ve düşmanım Gryffindor'dan Mortimer Burton."

"Senden hiç hoşlanmazdım ama Mortimer Burton ile düşman olduğunu söyleyince sanırım sana biraz ısındım. O çocuk inanılmaz derecede itici. Onunla uğraşırken çok eğleneceğim! Acaba Gryffindor ile hangi dersler ortak." Regulus güldü "Burton ile uğraşırken sana iyi eğlenceler ama sakın beni okuldan attırtayım deme! Senin eklemek istediğin bir şey var mı?"

"Pekala, ben genelde fazla konuşmam. Konuştuğumda ise çoğunlukla ya eğlenceli bir fikir sunarım ya da James'in eğlenceli fikrini desteklerim. Bayık olma. Remus bizi zaman zaman engellemeye kalkar ama merak etme, yine de bize ayak uydurur. James'in fikirlerine destek ol kısaca. Bütün sırlarımızı zamanla keşfedeceksin zaten."

"Bayağı bir şeyler duydum zaten. Okulun haritasını çıkarmışsınız ve animagus olmayı öğrenmeye çalışıyorsunuz... Dolunayda ne var peki? Bir onu anlayamadım." Sirius tedirgin hissetti ama mecburen anlattı "Sakın kimseye söyleme ama Remus bir kurtadam ve dolunayda biz de ona eşlik etmek istiyoruz." Regulus kaşlarını çatıp bağırdı "Ne? Kurtadam mı? Hem de öğrencilerin arasında! Bu Dumbledore ne yaptığını sanıyor. Hepimizin canını nasıl bu şekilde tehlikeye atar?"

"ŞHHH! Regulus, bağırma lütfen! Remus kurtadam olabilir ama çok da iyi biridir. James, ben ve Peter onun ne olduğunu önemsemiyoruz. O bizim için çok değerli. Sen de lütfen bunu mahvedeyim deme!" Regulus sızlandı" Hayatına ayak uydurayım diye, bir kurtadamla arkadaşlık etmem kalmıştı."

Kardeşinin sızlanması Sirius'a tuhaf bir keyif vermişti "Hayatımın çok kolay olduğunu söyleyen sen değil miydin? İlk günden ağlıyor musun yoksa?" Regulus dişlerini sıktı "Anladığım kadarıyla keyif içinde yaşıyorsun. Her türlü üstesinden gelebilirim." Sirius pis pis sırıttı "Göreceğiz." Regulus ona aldırış etmeden yukarı çıkıp Büyük Salon'daki kahvaltıya katıldı.

Yarım saat sonra James, Remus ve Peter da kahvaltıya geldiklerinde Regulus yeniden baskı hissetti. Sirius'un arkadaşları yanına otururken ne demesi gerektiğini bilemiyordu. Normalde sıradan bir "Günaydın!" ile geçiştirebilirdi ama bu Sirius'tu. Onun için acayip bir davranış olur mu olmaz mı bilmiyordu. Onları görmezden geldi ama James ona omuz attı "Erkencisin."

"Aslında sizi bekleyecektim ama nedense çok acıktım. Buraya geldim sonra da. Bu arada, McGonagall ders programlarını dağıttı." Onlara programlarını uzattıktan sonra kendisi de programa baktı. Hiçbir ders isim olarak yabancı değildi ama üst sınıf olduğu için korku bastırmıştı. Bir anlığına kendi bedenindeki Sirius'u kontrol etti. O da pek memnuniyetsiz görünüyordu.

"İlk ders Biçim Değiştirme." dedi Remus monoton bir ses tonuyla. Tepki veren de olmadı. Yemeklerini yedikten sonra sınıfın yolunu tuttular. Dersin başlamasıyla da Profesör McGonagall onlara S.B.D'lerden bahsetti. Sınavın ne kadar zor olduğunu onları uyarmak için mi yoksa korkutmak için mi söylediğini anlayamadı kimse. Her ne amaçla olursa olsun, Regulus'un daha şimdiden ödü kopuyordu.

Neyse ki kimse patlamadan ders bitti. Regulus; James, Remus ve Peter'a döndü koridorda yürürlerken "Yıl sonu sınavları bir şey sayılmaz ama bu S.B.D'leri ne yapacağız?" James omuz silkti "Bilmem. Daha onları düşünmeye başlamamıştım." Remus kızmıştı "Ama düşünmeye başlamalısın. Zamanımız kısıtlı ve çalışmamız gereken bir sürü ders var."

Bir sonraki ders olan İksir'in sınıfına giderlerken, Giriş Salonu'nda bağırışmalar duydular. Regulus merakla "Neler oluyor?" diye sorduğunda ilerideki kalabalığın tarafından gelen bir kız "Kavga çıktı." diye yanıtladı ve çarçabuk oradan uzaklaştı. Remus Öğrenci Başkanı olduğu için kalabalığı yararak kavganın merkezine doğru ilerledi "Neler oluyor burada?"

Regulus, ki aslında o Sirius'tu, karşısındaki çocuğa işaret etti "Durduk yere saldırdı bana." Remus'un açtığı koridordan ilerleyen James, Regulus ve Peter da olayı son anda yakalamayı başarmışlardı. Sirius'un karşısındaki çocuk "Ama derste bana sataştı." deyince Regulus gözlerini belerterek ağabeyine baktı.

"Neyse ne!" diye çıkıştı Remus "Bay Black ve Bay Burton, sizin yüzünüzden hem Slytherin hem de Gryffindor onar puan kaybedecekler. Şimdi ikiniz de sınıflarınıza gidin! Derhal!" Regulus kendine hakim olamayarak Sirius'un peşine takıldı ve onu bir köşeye sıkıştırdığında, konuşmadan önce etrafını kontrol etti "Sen ne halt ettiğini sanıyorsun, Sirius? Başımı belaya sokacaksın!"

"Sakin ol, Regulus! Sen demedin mi Burton'la düşman olduğunu." Regulus iç çekti "Onunla düşmanız, hiç iyi anlaşamıyoruz ama bu, onunla benim adıma dalaşıp Slytherin'e puan kaybettirebileceğin anlamına gelmiyor! Neyse ki ceza almadın yani almadın, her neyse... Ne yaparsan yap kaybettiğin puanı telafi edeceksin, tamam mı Sirius?" Sirius kaçmak için "İyi!" diye kıvırdı "Derslerde telafi ederim. Artık sakinleşir misin, Regulus?"

"Ne dedin sen?" ikisi de duydukları sesle, sesin geldiği yöne doğru baktılar. Marlene McKinnon tuhaf bir yüz ifadesiyle iki kardeşi süzüyordu "Sirius, sen Regulus'a Sirius dedin ve Regulus sen de Sirius'a Regulus dedin. Ayrıca, Sirius, sen az önce Slytherin'e puan kaybettirdiği için Regulus'u mu azarladın? Affedersiniz ama burada ne haltlar dönüyor?"

Regulus gibi görünen Sirius heyecanla "Marlene!" diye bağırınca kızın bakışları iyice korku ve kuşkuyla doldu "Merlin! Bu giderek korkunç bir hal alıyor." Kıza yakalandıkları için gergin hisseden Regulus "Marlene," dedi soğukkanlılıkla "sana ne olduğunu açıklayabiliriz." Kız eliyle onlara dur işareti yaptı "Bak, Sirius, buna sahiden hiç gerek yok. Ne ben sizi gördüm ne de siz beni. Seninle daha sonra Ortak Salon'da görüşürüz."

Kız yanlarından kaçtığında Sirius ve Regulus bakıştılar. "Bunu hiç kimseye izahat edemeyeceğiz." dedi Sirius, memnuniyetsizce. Regulus başını öne eğerek İksir sınıfına doğru yol aldı. Kimseye bu konuda açıklama yapmaya hazır hissetmiyordu zira neler olduğunu, kendini Sirius'un bedeninde nasıl bulduğunu, kendisi bile henüz idrak edememişti.


	4. 4: Asalar Tanıyor

Ekim ayı beraberinde pek çok şey getirdi: Yaklaşan Quidditch sezonu, Regulus için giderek ağırlaşan dersler ve sorunlar... Regulus gibi görünen Sirius bir anda soluğu kardeşinin yanında aldı. Yağmur sezonu başlamıştı ama bugün kuru bir gündü ve herkes bu fırsattan istifade edip bahçeye çıkmıştı "Bugün yanıma bir kız geldi." dedi Sirius, pek heyecanlı görünüyordu.

"Eee?" Dedi Regulus, uzun uzun. Sirius "Kızı tanıyorum, Emma Vanity... Seni yani beni antrenmana çağırdı." deyince Regulus gözlerini devirdi "Ee git o zaman." Sirius tüm bedeniyle Regulus'a döndü "Senin için demesi kolay! Sen Quidditch oynamayı biliyorsun. Sana, Slytherin'in kaybetmemesi için çabalayacağımı söyledim ama teorik bilgi dışında Quidditch oynamayı bilmiyorum." Regulus gülmemek için çabalarken kaynayan çaydanlık gibi ince bir ses çıkardı.

"Gülme!" diye bağırdı Sirius, gerginliği sesine de yansımıştı. Regulus gözlerine biriken yaşları silerek "Quidditch oynamayı bilmiyorsun." diye tekrar etti "Büyücüsün ve hemen hemen her şeyi biliyorsun ama Quidditch oynayamıyorsun." Sirius kaşlarını çattı "Regulus, kes şunu! Yedi yaşında gibi davranıyorsun."

Regulus kahkahalarına hakim olup hemen sakinleşti "Üzgünüm, Sirius. Ben nasıl senin üstesinden geldiğin derslerin üstesinden gelmeye çalışıyorsam, sen de Quidditch'in üstesinden geleceksin. Üstelik Quidditch herkes için eşit şartlarda oynanır ama ben S.B.D dersleriyle boğuşuyorum. Ağır gelse de hatta yorulsam da bu senin bedenin. Çuvallama hakkına sahip değilim. Aynı şekilde sen de öyle. Şimdi, git ve beni rezil edeyim deme!",

İkisi bir süre birbirlerine baktıktan sonra Regulus ayağa kalktı, bir şey söylemeden ağabeyinin yanından ayrıldı. Tam içeri girmesiyle zilin çalması ve rotasını sınıfa doğru çevirmesi bir oldu. Sınıfa geçip bir yere oturduğunda henüz çok kalabalık değildi. Marlene McKinnon adındaki kız yanına oturdu "Merhaba, Sirius!"

"Selam!" diye karşılık verdi Regulus, tatlı bir sesle "Nasıl gidiyor?" Marlene kaşlarını çattı ve sitem etmeye başladı. Konuşurken elleri kolları kontrolsüz bir biçimde sağa sola hareket ediyordu "Dersler almış başını gidiyor ve hiçbir şeye fırsat bulamıyorum. Sanki bu yetmezmiş gibi kızlar da beni deli ediyor. Lily onunla geçirdiğimiz son dört yıldaki Lily değil sanki! Bahsettiği tek şey S.B.D'ler. Zor olduğunun ve geçmemizin ne kadar önemli olduğunu ben de biliyorum ama kızım, kaldırsana kafanı biraz! Mary'nin yakınmaları zaten korkunç! Diğerleri de hiçbir şeyi umursamıyor. Yatakhanede boğuluyorum..." Kız konuşup, arkadaşlarını şikayet etmeye devam edince, Regulus halini hatırını sorduğuna pişman oldu.

Kızın konuşmamasının devamını dinlememesine rağmen, Regulus sorudan kaçamadı "Sence abartıyor muyum, Sirius? Çünkü bunu kızlara söylesem, hemen ne diyeceklerini biliyorum. Abartıyorsun Marlene! Tek savunmaları bu." Regulus yüzünü ekşitti "Şey- sen sadece biraz gerginsin... Belli ki kafanı dağıtmaya ihtiyacın var. Neden kızlarla ilk Hogsmeade gezisinde köyde bir şeyler yapmıyorsunuz? Hem aranızdaki sorunları da çözersiniz belki.

Sınıfa büyük bir kalabalık girdi ve giren kalabalığın arasında Lily ve Mary de olduğu için Marlene konuşmaya fısıldayarak devam etti "Onlarla hiçbir şey yapılmaz. Geziye gidersek, oracıkta birbirimizin saçını yolarız." Regulus gülünce, Marlene onu çimdikledi "Gülme! Ben çok ciddiyim." Regulus o an ne diyeceğini bilemediği için "O zaman ikimiz bir şeyler yaparız." dedi "Yani, ne yapmak istersen."

"Olabilir," diye yanıtladı kız, gülümserken "ama arkadaşların için beni ekersen seni öldürürüm... Aa! Sahi, onlar da gelse güzel olur." Regulus başıyla onayladı "Çocuklarla konuşurum." Sirius ve Marlene'e dışarıdan bakıldığında randevuya çıkmışlar gibi bir görüntü vermekten kurtulduğu için memnun olmuştu. Çok geçmeden James, Remus ve Peter'a da ayarladığı buluşmadan bahsetti.

"Bence bu biraz tuhaf." diye tepki vermişti James, ders bitmiş, diğer sınıfa giderlerken "Durduk yere McKinnon neden bizimle takılmak istesin ki? Onun ona daha yakın arkadaşları var. Evans gibi veya sorunlu MacDonald gibi" Regulus omuz silkti "Onunla ben de iyi arkadaş sayılırım." James ona inanmamıştı "Geçen ders hariç, onunla en son ne zaman konuştun?"

"Ben-" diye kekeledi Regulus "Ben- Bilmiyorum. Bunun bir önemi var mı? Biriyle ne kadar iyi arkadaş olduğumuz, onunla konuşma, görüşme sıklığımıza göre mi belirleniyor?" Remus ona bakarken başını onaylarcasına salladı ama onun cevabı James'i tatmin etmemişti "Bak, McKinnon ile randevuya çıkmak istiyorsan, çık. Sırf Mary görecek diye bizi buna alet etmek zorunda değilsin." Regulus'un omuzları düştü ama destek Remus'tan geldi "Ben sizinle gelirim. Marlene benim de sevdiğim bir arkadaşımdır."

Sınıfa geldiklerinde Profesör McGonagall derse başlamıştı bile. Başını kitaptan kaldırıp dörtlüye baktı "Neredeydiniz?" James gür bir sesle "Affedersiniz, Profesör." dedi "Biraz aylaklık ettik." McGonagall inanamazcasına kaşlarını kaldırdı "Geç kaldınız ama en azından bahane üretmek yerine dürüst olduğunuz için teşekkür ederim, Bay Potter. Oturun yerlerinize."

Yerlerine oturur oturmaz sessiz sedasız kitaplarını çıkardılar. James, parmaklarını önünde oturan Lily'nin saçlarına dolayınca kız ona döndü "Ne istiyorsun?" James, Lily'nin gözlerine bakarak tebessüm etti "Hangi sayfadayız?" Lily monoton bir ifadeyle "Kırk üç." dedikten sonra tam önüne dönecekti ki James "Lils," dedi "Bir sonraki Hogsmeade gezisinde benimle Üç Süpürge'de kaymakbirası içmek ister misin?" Lily güldü "Hiç şansın yok." Önüne dönüp, saçını da omzunun üzerinden önüne çekti.

"Bay Potter," dedi McGonagall ani bir çıkışla "bize bu büyü hakkında bildiklerinizi anlatır mısınız?" James başını öne eğerek kitaba baktı "Evanesco," göz ucuyla birkaç kelime kaptı "Nesneleri yok eden bir büyüdür." McGonagall pek tatmin olmamış bir şekilde büyü hakkında bilgi vermeye devam etti. Teorik bilginin sonunda, her öğrencinin önüne taş parçaları koydu "Önce hareketsiz nesneler üzerinde çalışacaksınız, sonra da ödev olarak hareketli bir nesne üzerinde çalışıp sunum yapacaksınız."

Sınıftan memnuniyetsiz sesler yükseldi ama McGonagall ödevini geri çekmedi. ödev faslı geçtikten sonra sınıfta büyü yapmaya çalışan öğrencilerin sesleri duyuldu. Önündeki taşı ilk yok eden Gilbert Carrow adında bir Slytherin'di. "Eferin Bay Carrow." dedi McGonagall memnuniyetle "Slytherin'e on puan." Ondan sadece birkaç saniye sonra James de başarılı oldu ve James'i Lily'nin başarısı takip etti.

Regulus ne yaptıysa önündeki taşı yok etmeyi başaramadı ve tüm kötü öğrenciler gibi en sona kaldı. Sanki elindeki asa onu anlamıyordu. Sinirlenince oflayıp çalışmayı bıraktı. Onun bu hali McGonagall'ın dikkatini çekmişti "Sorun nedir, Bay Black?" Regulus omuz silkerek "Bir sorun yok, efendim." dedi ama McGonagall onun yanına yaklaştı "Performansın epey düştü, Sirius. Ödevlerin baştan savma, derse dikkat vermiyorsun ve uygulamalarda başarısızsın. Geçen yıl en iyi öğrencilerimden biriydin."

Zil çalınca Regulus kaçabileceğini sandı ama McGonagall çıkmasına izin vermedi "O taş yok olana kadar siz de hiçbir yere gidemezsiniz, Bay Black." Regulus bunun haksızlık olduğunu düşündü çünkü McGonagall, taşı yok edemeyen diğer üç kişinin çıkmasına izin vermişti. Bir süre taşla bakıştıktan sonra "Profesör," dedi "sanırım asam beni anlamıyor." McGonagall, çocuğun eline baktı "Geçen yıllarda kullandığın asaya benziyor." Regulus gözlerini devirdi "Belki bağlılığı değişmiştir." Sonra içinden düşündü. Belki de asıl sahibini istiyordur.

Taşı, başaracak olsa bile canı istemediği için yok edemeyeceğini anlayan Regulus, bir sonraki derste çok güzel bir sunum yapacağının sözünü vererek özgür kaldı. Dışarı çıkmasıyla da hemen Sirius'u aramaya koyuldu. Şato çok büyük olduğu için onu anca iki saat sonra, akşam yemeğinde, Büyük Salon'da bulabildi. Söyleyeceği şey çok önemli olduğu için hiç beklemeden Slytherin masasında Sirius'un tepesine dikildi "Regulus, evden çok acil posta var."

Sirius ona şaşkın bir bakış attıktan sonra ayağa kalktı ve bir şey söylemeden onunla birlikte yürüdü. Büyük Salon'dan uzakta,bahçede, durumu izahat etmeye başladı "Evden acil posta geldiği falan yok. Sana çok önemli bir şey söylemem gerekiyor ama." Sirius konuşması için başını sallayınca devam etti "Asanı yani benim asamı versene." Sirius asayı çıkarıp verdi "Sorun ne?"

"Dönem başından beri senin asanla en basit büyüyü bile felakete çeviriyorum. Belli ki asan sen olmadığımı biliyor." Sirius sorgularcasına kaşlarını kaldırdı "Yani, insanlar anlamadı asalar mı anladı diyorsun?" Regulus başıyla onayladı "Evet, benim asam sana itaatsizlik etmiyor mu?" Sirius "Ediyor." diye yanıtladı "Ama bir şekilde idare edebiliyordum. Geçen sene gördüğüm dersleri, zaten hakim olduğum büyüleri görüyorsun. Asanın itaatsizliği beni rahatsız etmedi."

"Asalarımızı değiştirmeliyiz." dedi Regulus "Aksi takdirde benim yüzümden sınıfta kalacaksın." Sirius kendi asasını aldı "Peki... Umarım kimse fark etmez." Regulus asasını kaldırıp, dönem başından beri yapamadığı büyülerden birini yaptı "Silencio!" çeşmenin kenarındaki kurbağanın sesi bir anda kesildi. Sirius şaşkınlıkla "Haklıymışsın," dedi "Asalarımız bizi tanıyor."


	5. 5: Yakın Arkadaşın İhaneti

Hem Slytherin hem de Gryffindor öğrencileri için büyük gündü. Sirius'un midesi ağzındaydı ve Regulus da tırnaklarını kemiriyordu. Maça günler kala başlamıştı Regulus'un tehditleri "Sahada beni rezil edecek en ufak bir şey bile yaparsan, seni mahvederim!" Bu tehdit Sirius'u başta korkutmuş olsa bile daha sonralarda 'daha ne kadar kötü olabilirim ki' diye düşünmeye başlamıştı.

Slytherin takımıyla birlikte, taraftardan önce stadyuma gitmek üzere ayağa kalkan Sirius, sanki ondan yardım istercesine Regulus'a baktı. Regulus'un da gözleri ona takılmıştı. Onlar bakışırlarken Gryffindor takım kaptanının da sesi duyuldu "Hadi, Potter! Biz de gidelim." Regulus nefesini tutmuş bir halde, yanındaki arkadaşına baktı "Hadi, Potter! Onlara günlerini göster, dostum!"

James gülüp, Regulus'un omzuna pat pat vurdu "Onları bu maça çıktıklarına pişman edeceğiz." Takım kaptanı bir kez daha bağırdı "Hadi, Gryffindor!" Gryffindor takımı bir araya gelirken, Slytherin takımı Büyük Salon'dan çıktı. Çıkarlarken de coşmuş Slytherin taraftarını peşlerine takmışlardı. Regulus onlara bakarken iç geçirdi. Şimdi o grupta olmayı çok isterdi.

Önce dört binanın tribünleri öğrencilerle doldu taştı, sonra da öğretmenler geldi. Sezonun açılış maçı her zaman olduğu gibi ezeli rakipler Gryffindor ve Slytherin arasındaydı. Bu maçı en ilgisiz öğrenci bile kaçırmak istememiş, tribündeki yerini almıştı. Takımlar sahaya çıkarken, Regulus nefesini tutup Sirius'a baktı. Sakın beni rezil edeyim deme Sirius, diye geçirdi içinden.

"James nerede?" diye soran Remus, Regulus'un dikkatini çekti. Regulus dudak büktü "James mi?.. Bilmiyorum." Remus kaşlarını çatarak bir sahaya bir de ona baktı "Sen nereye bakıyordun?" Regulus onun yüzüne bakamadan "Şey..." diye kekeledi "Görüş alanında değil herhalde diye düşündüm." Remus sustu, Regulus ise dikkatini yeniden sahaya verdi.

Bir süre sonra James de sahaya çıktı. Madam Hooch'a ayakkabısını göstererek bir şey anlatmaya çalışıyordu. Herhalde bağcıklarıyla ilgili bir sorun yaşamıştı. Tüm oyuncular başlangıç pozisyonu aldıktan sonra, sahanın ortasına geçen Madam Hooch, Quaffle'ı salarak maçı başlattı. Regulus nefesini tuttu.

İlk sayıyı Slytherin yapınca zıplamamak için kendini zor tuttu ve elinden geldiğince homurdanmalara eşlik etmeye çalıştı. Daha sonra, James bir sayı yapınca coşmuş gibi yapması gerekti. James'in sayısının ardından bahtı açılan Gryffindor, yirmi dakika içinde, arka arkaya tam altı sayı yaptı. Karşı tarafta kalan Slytherin taraftarının delirdiğini duyabiliyorlardı ve en sonunda Slytherin takım kaptanı çığlık attı "HADİ BLACK!"

Slytherin üç sayı attı derken Gryffindor da dört sayı attı. Sanki savaşıyor gibiydiler. Slytherin dört sayı attı, Gryffindor iki sayı; Slytherin iki, Gryffindor üç... Böyle böyle, birbirlerine direndikçe, skor Gryffindor: 170 Slytherin: 170 şeklinde oldu. Heyecan giderek artıyordu.

Regulus hırslanıp tribünün ön tarafına doğru ilerleyip Sirius'a bağırdı "HADİ! YAKALA ŞU SNITCH'İ!" Sirius bir anlığına ona tutulunca Snitch, Sirius'un burnunun dibinden uçup uzaklaştı. Regulus tekrar hırladı "HADİ!" Biraz geç de olsa Sirius, Snitch'in peşine takıldı. Tabii sadece o değil, Gryffindor Arayıcısı da küçük, altın topu nihayet fark etmiş, atağa geçmişti.

İki Arayıcı, Snitch'i kovalarken taraftarlar çığlık çığlığaydı. Kimse soluk bile almadan bekliyor, topu kimin yakalayacağını merak ediyordu. Regulus dua eder gibi ellerini birleştirip gözlerini kapattı "Hadi! Hadi! Hadi!" Sonra o anons duyuldu "Gryffindor kazandı!" Regulus başını kaldırıp, yumruğuyla önündeki barikata vurdu "Aptal! Beceriksiz!"

Gryffindor takımı sahada Arayıcılarını havaya atıp, mutlulukla bağırırlarken, Emma Vanity bir köşeye çektiği Sirius'u azarlıyordu "Beş santim, Regulus! Beş santim! Snitch ile aranda taş çatlasın beş santim vardı! Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabildin anlamıyorum!" Sirius suçluluk duygusuyla kaşlarını çattı "Üzgünüm, Emma... Öte yandan, Gryffindorlar'ın süpürgelerinin bizimkilerden daha iyi olması benim suçum mu?"

"Haklısın aslında." dedi Emma, daha sakin bir tavırla "Süpürgelerimizi değiştirme zamanımız geldi de geçiyor artık. Profesör Slughorn'la konuşup, bunun için bir havuz oluşturacağım. İmkanı olmayan oyuncuların süpürgelerini havuzdaki paradan alırız. Herkesten birer Galleon bile olsa para toplayalım ki önümüzdeki maçlarda da bu rezalet sonuçla karşılaşmayalım." Sirius başını salladı "O zaman ben gidip aileme haber vereyim en iyisi."

"Tamam, git o halde." dedi Emma soğuk bir ifadeyle "Gidip dinlen, fazla ortalıkta dolanma. Unutma, yarından itibaren tekrardan antrenmanlara başlayacağız ve bu kez daha sıkı çalıştıracağım sizi." Sirius gözlerini kocaman açarak oradan uzaklaştı. Tam kızın delirmiş olduğunu düşünüyordu ki daha deli biri onu tutup kenara sıkıştırdı "Sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?" Tüm öfkesiyle Regulus'tu bu "Slytherin'e kasıtlı olarak maç kaybettirmeyeceğine dair bir antlaşma yapmıştık."

"Tribünden nasıl görünüyordu bilmiyorum ama Regulus, elimden geleni yaptım. Gerçekten. Sorun kesinlikle süpürgelerde. Emma ile de konuştum. Sorunun farkında o da. H

Bir sonraki maça kadar halledeceğiz." Regulus ona bakarak ofladı "İyi. Ne gerekirse yap."

Maçtan bir hafta sonra her zaman olduğu gibi kimse maç hakkında tek kelime etmez oldu. Güncel olaylara dönmüşlerdi. Dersler, ödevler...

Yoğun bir günün ardından Regulus yukarı, Gryffindor Ortak Salonu'na çıkarken yolu Mary tarafından kesildi "Sirius, seni Sonunda yalnız başına yakalayabildim." Regulus gergin bir şekilde gülümsedi "Ah- şey- evet-" kız ona sarıldı "Seni çok özledim." Regulus korkuyla "Mary-" diye kekeledi "ben- yani- ben de- kesinlikle- şey işte- özledim. Yani galiba." kız kaşlarını çatarak ona baktı "Galiba mı? Benimle aylardır doğru düzgün iki laf bile yapmadın, şimdi de gelmiş beni özlediğinden emin olmadığını mı söylüyorsun?"

"Hayır! Hayır! Öyle değil... Ben seni özledim, seni seviyorum. Sen benim kız arkadaşımsın. Seni neden özlemeyecekmişim?" O geveledikçe sabrı taşan kız, dudaklarını öptü. Regulus'un gözleri hortlak görmüş gibi açıldı ve kalbi korkudan yerinden çıkacakmış gibi çarpmaya başladı. Tüm korku ve endişelerine rağmen kıza karşılık vermeye çalıştı.

Dudakları ayrıldığında Regulus nutku tutulmuş bir şekilde Mary'ye baktı. Kızın yanakları pembeleşmişti. Kur yaparcasına ona gülümsedikten sonra Regulus "Mary," dedi "Seninle Ortak Salonu'da görüşürüz." Kız gitmemek ve onu bırakmamak için biraz naz yaptı ama sonunda Regulus onu ikna etmeyi başardı.

Kızla ayrılamaz Regulus, mide bulantısı daha fazla şiddetlenmeden hızla koşup karşısına çıkan ilk tuvalete girdi ve kendini kabinlerden birine kilitleyerek, bayılacakmış gibi hissedene kadar kustu. "Bulanıkla öpüştüm ya! İğrenç! Bulanıkla öpüş, kurtadamla kanka ol. Sırada ne var? Vampirlere kan bağışı mı?"

İçeri giren bir grup kızın sesini duyduğunda sustu ve kendini içinde bulunduğu kabine kilitledi. Kızların sesi yaklaştığında tuvalete basarak kabinin üzerinden gelenlerin kim olduğunu kontrol etti. Bunlar: Lily, Marlene, Alice ve Regulus'un kendi döneminden tanıdığı Dakota'ydı. Marlene ağlıyordu.

"Size daha önce de söylemiştim." dedi Marlene, gözyaşları içindeyken "O sinsi bir yılan." Lily yüzünü ekşitti "Sakin ol, Marlene... Mary, sen ve ben beş yıldır arkadaşız." Marlene sesini yükseltti "Ama o, arkadaşlığımıza ihanet ediyor!" Dakota merakla kaşlarını çattı "Ne oldu ki?" Regulus da kendi kendine fısıldadı "Evet, ne oldu?"

"Eğer Sirius ile yakınlığımı kesmezsem, herkese sevgilisini ayartmaya çalıştığımı söyleyecekmiş. Zaten daha önce bana Sirius'un kafasını karıştırdığımı ve ondan uzak durmamı söylemişti. Sirius ona artık yüz vermiyorsa, bu neden benim suçum olsun ki?" Alice kaşlarını öfkeyle çattı "Hem Sirius konusunda haksız hem de seni tehdit mi ediyor? Saçmalık!"

"Sirius konusunda çok da haksız sayılmaz." dedi Lily "Seni tehdit etmesi çok yanlış, bunu ima etmiyorum tabii ama Sirius'u seviyor ve belli ki Sirius da onu seviyor. Yoksa neden birlikte olsunlar?" Alice "Bu yine de yanlış, Lils." dedi "Sirius'u hoş bulduğunu ilk söyleyen Marlene oldu. Mary bunu bile bile iki hafta sonra çocukla çıkmaya başladı. Böyle bir durumda, Mary aşkından ölse bile Sirius'un teklifini kabul etmemeliydi. Marlene haklı, Mary bize ihaneti etti."


End file.
